Sing For Me, Baby
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou & AkitoxKyou / Haru and Kyou have been together for three blissful months, but both their pasts seem destined to come back to haunt them. AU story; M for swearing, sexual situations, and non-con.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sing For Me, Baby

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing & sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou have been together for three blissful months, but both their pasts seem destined to come back to haunt them.

A/N: AU story, and it's a chaptered one so I know people are going to kill me. XD I absolutely know where I want to go with this one, though, unlike "Million Little Pieces." I have the whole plot written out, in fact! It's just a matter of writing it... Blame kccreation for making me pos this. X3

//blah// = flashback

* * *

Hatsuharu's fingers traced the lip of his glass again. He smiled to himself faintly, staring into the amber liquid, then took a sip. His eyes traveled over the singer on the stage illuminated in the spotlight, orange hair shining and bright. That sweet man crooned into the mic, his voice so deep and rough and tragic. Passion was already rising from within Hatsuharu. He wanted to stride across the club from the bar and take a handful of that orange hair, pull the other man's head back until that tan throat was bared, as if he were submissive, and take his lips. Mark him and claim him and delve into him with fingers and tongue and...

Instead, the black and white-haired man fingered his lip ring, other hand firmly grasping his cold glass, but his eyes could not leave the orange-haired beauty. He had thought after Rin had left him—again—that there was no love in this world, that he was doomed to be alone. His heart had frozen over in a sea of ice.

And then Kyou simply…happened. Sweet, raging, furious, passionate Kyou.

//Hatsuharu sighed and flicked the butt of his cigarette down the dark alley, shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather pants. He had come out tonight to try to take his mind off Rin. He had promised himself that he would only smoke one pack and then be done with the bad habit forever. He turned around to head back into the club when he bumped into someone. "Excuse me…" he murmured politely.

"Watch it, asshole! What are you, directionally challenged?" the other person screeched at him.

Eyes of crimson fire with blazing hair and a temper to match. Long, beautiful, hard lines and angles. A face feminine and masculine all at once with pouting lips the colour of ripe berries. Hatsuharu was smitten. He needed to see more, to know more. He couldn't contain the words. "Would you go on a date with me?"

The other man was taken aback, pressing his back against the alley wall. "What?"

"A date. Dinner." Rin had called him boring, predictable, and now his emotions were mystifying even to him.

"I don't date smokers," the shorter man snapped. Such an unusual reply; so much emotion, even in one small sentence. Hatsuharu found himself entranced by long lashes sweeping over angular cheeks.

He had to revel in this creature. "I don't smoke anymore." The orange-haired man looked ready to laugh at him when a quizzical look passed over his face, almost contemplative.

"Fine. Tomorrow at seven; meet me here."//

Three months since they had been dating and it couldn't have been sweeter. He had kept his word to quit smoking.

Hatsuharu stood, laid money on the bar to pay for his drink plus tip, then swung his long trench coat over his shoulders. He left the club and stood outside the back door in the alley, the same place they had first met. "Kyou," he called his lover as soon as that mop of orange hair appeared through the exit door.

"Why do you always have to hide in the dark like that?" the shorter man groused with a scowl.

Hatsuharu smiled but made no comment. "Shall I drive you home?"

"Home to my place," Kyou stated with a wary sideways look.

"Of course." He smiled as Kyou seated himself behind him on the motorcycle. They made a brief stop at the market to pick up dinner before arriving at the orange-haired man's apartment. Kyou unlocked the door and let them in. "Kisa!" The young girl padded out of the single bedroom. "Have you been working on your homework?"

"Yes, big brother," she said demurely.

"Good. I'll make dinner."

Kisa glanced at Kyou before quickly running over to her big brother's lover and hugging him tightly. "Haru-nii," she murmured softly.

"Kisa-chan." Hatsuharu laid a kiss on her soft orange hair. He loved Kisa like family and had swiftly found she controlled a large portion of his kitten's heart. He caught Kyou's nervous look and fidgeting hands. He separated from the young girl, slipping her some candy. Kyou was overprotective and it wouldn't do to agitate him. "Is there any homework you need help with?" Kisa nodded and retrieved her schoolwork, sitting down at the table with him to receive his guidance.

Hatsuharu couldn't help his eyes straying to Kyou as the man prepared dinner with vigor. His lover was only twenty-eight, one year older than Haru himself, and yet he had the presence of an older man. Kisa was vastly Kyou's junior at fourteen years old. Hatsuharu had always wondered—with that age distance—if they were really blood siblings, yet they shared the same features. A mystery.

Soon Kyou had plates set before them and was shoveling food into his mouth as if it would vanish; he always ate like that. "This is delicious as always, Kyou. You should have become a chef."

"I never had any formal training," the other man mumbled around a mouthful. "It's not that great."

"Ah, yes. Where did you go to college? What field did you study in?" He noted the fidgety hands once more threatening to rip a napkin apart.

"I didn't go to college." The orange-haired man refused to look up from his plate.

"Ah." Hatsuharu decided not to press further. Kyou had the look of a terrified horse, eyes rolling.

"You must have had a lot of college, Haru-nii," Kisa said softly.

"Yes, and it certainly helps me to help you with your homework, doesn't it?" His comment tugged a smile from the young girl's lips. When dinner was finished he offered to clear the dishes so Kyou could say goodnight to his sister. He could feel the other man's eyes on the back of his head when he returned to his kitchen. "Kyou, I'm sorry if I offended you with my question about college."

"It's all right."

Yet despite his words, Hatsuharu felt restless. Every time he asked a question about Kyou's personal history, he and his sister would go silent. He chafed to know everything about his lover, but he could bide his time. He turned from the sink and wrapped his arms around Kyou. "Kisa's settled in?"

"Yes."

Hatsuharu could immediately see the hungry look in Kyou's eyes. "To the 'bedroom'?" he teased. The single bedroom in the apartment belonged to Kisa; the orange-haired man slept on a futon curtained off in the small living room.

Without an answer, Kyou pulled his lover forward by his shirt, crimson eyes never leaving grey. He walked backward until his feet felt the edge of his bed; he pulled his lover down onto the dark blue coverlet.

Hatsuharu murmured a soft sound of appreciation as he unbuttoned his shirt. Kyou rose up to his knees and pushed the nuisance piece of clothing from broad, pale shoulders while the black and white-haired man pulled Kyou's t-shirt over his head. Soon amidst the caresses and kisses they divested each other of clothes. Hatsuharu lay with his chest pressed against his lover's back, hand traveling down tan stomach. "How do you want it?" he asked huskily in the other's ear.

"Soft."

That was always Kyou's reply. Soft, gentle. The first light touch to the older man's hard member sent a shiver over his skin. He bit his hand to silence himself for fear that Kisa would hear. Slowly, gently, his lover mounted the tension before taking him. Kyou mewled even through the hand in his mouth, his other hand grasping bed sheets as if it had a mind of its own.

Hatsuharu was always a bit surprised that loud, obnoxious Kyou was so loving and submissive in bed, but he wasn't one to complain. It was maybe the sweetest thing of all.

* * *

The beeper went off and Kyou jolted awake; it took Hatsuharu a moment longer to respond. The black and white-haired man sighed and rolled out of bed. "It's work. I have to go in."

"Fine, then leave before that stupid thing goes off again," Kyou growled, yanking the sheets up over his head angrily.

Hatsuharu smiled as he put on his shirt and buttoned it. He leaned over and planted a kiss on the orange mop of hair sticking out from under the blankets. "You need an actual bed; the futon has me waking up cramped."

"Can't afford it," Kyou muttered, voice muffled by the covers.

"We could always sleep at my place once in a while," Hatsuharu suggested.

The older man rose up like a cobra ready to strike. "And leave Kisa all alone? Are you stupid?'

"She's almost fifteen, Kyou. She can fend for herself for one night at that age," he said mildly.

"Why do you want me to stay over at your place so badly anyway? I've seen it already."

"So we can have a nice quiet evening alone. You, me, a bottle of wine. I'll even try to cook," he murmured, face drawing closer and closer to his lover's.

"I'd rather eat take-out than your shitty food," Kyou protested half-heartedly, face turning up expectantly for a kiss.

The beeper went off again. This time even Hatsuharu cursed softly at it. "I'll think about it," Kyou growled, laying down and pulling the covers back over his head, ending the discussion. Hatsuharu wanted nothing more than to smash the godforsaken beeper and crawl back under the covers, then coax Kyou in a more physical manner, but work could never wait.

* * *

Kyou rose several hours after his boyfriend had left. He put coffee on and made Kisa's lunch, then woke the girl. She sleepily headed into the bathroom. Kyou poured his first cup of coffee and turned on their small TV set on top of his dresser in the living room. Nothing but news of another train derailment and the declining sea life population concerns; his mind was on far too many other issues than a faulty mechanism on a train in Nagasaki. The coffee warmed the pit he felt in his stomach and he knew he would have to eat something or he would become jittery.

Kisa came from her shower and promptly packed her lunch and schoolwork for the day. Kyou stood to see her off at the door. He kissed her forehead gently, hesitated before delaying her. "Kisa…do you like Haru?"

One of her rare small smiles graced her face. "Very much." She blushed. "But you must like him too, right, big brother?"

Kyou's blush answered her own. "It's just if he bothered you, I'd ask him to not come over any more."

Kisa nodded, fingers fidgeting on the strap of her schoolbag. "He…he looks at you the same way I do when I see myself in pictures." At her brother's quizzical look she ducked her head, eyes on the floor. "He loves you very much." After uttering this, she fled.

Kyou stood in shock for a moment before closing the door. The thought of Hatsuharu's proposition for a night of just the two of them sent shivers down his skin. He quickly poured another cup of coffee and gulped it down. He'd said he would think about it, didn't he? He didn't _have_ to say yes.

He gathered up his jacket, wallet and keys, locking the door behind him. Maybe a trip to the corner market would clear his head. They needed rice, eggplant, milk, dish soap, more of those seaweed chips Haru loved so much…

Kyou growled at himself; he had to stop thinking about Hatsuharu! He picked up the fat free milk this time. The eggplant wasn't as fresh as he would have liked, but he didn't want to go someplace else so he chose serviceable ones. He actually enjoyed cooking dinner for Kisa and Haru, the simple normalcy of it all.

Truth be told, he was surprised that he had even been asked on their first date. He'd been so angry that the club owner had wanted to stiff him out of some tips that night, stormed into the alley, and then to run into someone in _his_ spot. The annoyance level had been through the roof, but somehow that idiot man's grey eyes had him stopping in his tracks, somehow left him fumbling for the angry words he was so ready to spit a moment before.

He had never felt about someone the way he did about Haru. Even from that first encounter, Kyou had felt something. The way he had to look up into the other man's eyes, a colour of storm grey he had never seen before. He had almost found it comical to see so many piercings on such a gentle face—two eyebrow piercings, a lip ring, a tongue ring, and six earrings; Kyou knew because he had counted them numerous times.

Kyou couldn't even remember the last time he had been asked out on a date. What a terrifying experience to be out with someone he didn't know, confused on whether to impress or act nonchalant, and so all he could be was himself. He had fumbled along so badly in the conversation, even got reproving looks from other customers in the restaurant; he had thought for sure Hatsuharu would want to part ways at the door and have done with him. Instead, his date had insisted on a cup of coffee at a small café down the street, a shared slice of pie, and a ride home on the motorcycle for Kyou. Haru had been nothing but wonderful to him—and to Kisa—but Kyou still burned with shame at the difference in their station.

//"So you sing at the jazz club for a living?" Hatsuharu asked, sipping his coffee, amused that while he had added sugar and cream to his cup, his date was drinking it straight black. Somehow that seemed to fit the cinnamon-haired man's personality.

"Yeah," Kyou answered, pouring a third cup of coffee. He knew it would make him jittery beyond belief but he had to occupy himself. "So what do you do? Fix motorcycles?" he mumbled.

Hatsuharu gave that smooth, nonchalant smile. "I have to pay someone to fix mine; I just enjoy riding them. Actually, I'm a doctor."//

Kyou blushed in shame, remembering how he had coughed and sputtered as he inhaled his coffee. Hatsuharu, a doctor. How could he have guessed? The younger man looked like he belonged in a biker bar, not a clinic.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you all right?"

He shied away from the concerned-looking grocery worker. "Of course I'm all right!" he yelled defensively, then blushed at the stares. He quickly paid for his items and hustled outside, cursing himself. Only until he was back inside his own apartment with the door locked did he breathe easier. Why was he so socially inept? So stupid! He put the groceries away and did what little cleaning needed to be done. He restlessly flipped through channels on the television, watching reruns of this morning's news, all of it depressing. A bank robbery where the would-be criminal was fatally shot, a horrible car wreck in Hiroshima leaving five dead, the abduction of a five-year-old girl in Tokyo by her ex-convict father. Kyou's stomach did flip-flops and he shut the television off. He grabbed his jacket; he couldn't stay here or he would go mad. He started the mile-long trek to work.

* * *

Yuki sighed irritably. "What do you want?"

The object of his aversion scowled. "I got in early. I just wanted to see if you needed help with anything."

"I suppose I could use help stocking the new shipment for the bar." His amethyst eyes watched as Kyou nodded and hefted one of the boxes. How the orange-haired man could go out in public looking so scruffy and unkempt was beyond him. "Are...are you wearing _makeup_?"

Kyou blushed. "Ayame is making me," he snapped. "He said I don't have enough stage presence. Fucking fruit."

"As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with you for once. Ayame may be my brother, but he's annoying."

"Oh, little brother, you look ravishing tonight!" The voice made Yuki cringe and Kyou hunch his shoulders.

"Ayame," the grey-haired man acknowledged his older brother.

"And our little Kyoukichi! My, how stunning you look with a little eyeliner and mascara!" Kyou growled softly but didn't reply. "Yuki-kun, your big brother needs a favour tonight!~" Ayame sprawled onto a bar stool with a flourish of his ridiculous peacock fan.

"I'm not working tonight," Yuki replied curtly. "Ask somebody else!" He was clearly already losing his patience.

"But Yuuuukkiii!"

"I have a date!"

Golden, devious eyes blinked. "My little brother, a date!"

"Her name is Tohru, and _no_ you can't meet her."

"Tohru Honda?" Kyou felt the question slip out of him.

Yuki shot him an annoyed look. "You know Tohru."

"Yeah…kind of," Kyou muttered, busying himself with a box full of bottles of vodka. "She's sweet."

"Oh ho!" Ayame giggled, waving his fan. "Could it be a rivalry? Could Kyoukichi hold feelings for this mysterious Honda-san?"

"It's nothing like that!" Kyou hissed, slamming a bottle down hard enough to make Yuki wince. If the idiot broke anything he would make sure it went on his tab. "We're just acquaintances or whatever. I don't like her _like that_, I—" Then he cut himself off with a hiss of annoyance. Like he would want to tell that _fruit_ anything about his personal life. "I'm going to go get ready," he muttered, turning away from the well-kept bar.

Golden eyes stared after his back as the peacock fan swished through the air.

* * *

The woman's long fingernails ran down the side of her smooth wine glass before she lifted it to her lips. A red lipstick stain was left behind on the lip as it was set back down. Her crossed left leg bounced, the only sign of her irritation.

So that scruffy fool on the stage was Hatsuharu's replacement for her? How pathetic. An amateur with a mediocre voice and no stage presence. Her fingers brushed her long raven-dark hair over her shoulder.

"Can I get you another, miss?" the bartender asked and she shooed him away. What a nuisance. Men were such a nuisance. As if Hatsuharu could just brush her off and write her out of his life, especially replacing her with _him_. She took another sip of wine, fingers toying with the diamond engagement ring the sweet idiot Hatsuharu had gifted her with just six months before.

A man with a beautiful abundance of white hair approached her, bowed elegantly and kissed her offered hand. "Rin-san, how wonderful to see you. Your presence is magical, as always." A peacock fan fluttered tendrils of hair around the man's face.

"Ayame-san, how good to see you again. I look forward to talking to you about a business proposition."

"Then by all means, would you mind accompanying me to my private office?"

"Of course." She smiled, red lips curving viciously as she placed a hand on Ayame's offered arm. Her eyes traveled over to the man on stage as she smirked. Oh yes, she would pay Hatsuharu back tenfold.

And when she was done, he would come crawling on his knees, begging her to take him back.

* * *

A/N: I have this thing for hating on Rin. XD Oh, well. She deserves it, that bitch. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sing For Me, Baby

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing & sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou have been together for three blissful months, but both their pasts seem destined to come back to haunt them.

A/N: Wrote this one completely on the computer, which is unusual for me. Gotta churn out fanfiction this spring break!

//blah// = flashback

* * *

Kyou sighed in irritation as he felt the woman's eyes boring into him. "What?"

"Nothing. Simply wondering why Ayame lets you go on stage while you're so unkempt. Don't you feel you owe it as an entertainer to look good for the audience?"

He dabbed at the sweat that had beaded on his temple from the heat of the stage lights. "I do my job, that's what matters. It doesn't matter how I look." He grit his teeth as a little noise of scorn passed her lips. "Don't you have anything better to do? Someone to go home to?" He gave a pointed look to the ring sparkling on her finger. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of the headache that had begun to throb in his skull the moment he was introduced to this annoying woman.

"Hmm." Rin glanced at the ring, crossed one leg over the other. "A man once proposed to me, almost half a year ago. He was handsome, tall. A doctor," she hinted, but Kyou failed to notice the meaningful look she shot him. He had bent to tie his shoe. "I think he loved his motorcycles more than he loved me. He left me for some…filthy stray alley cat."

Kyou finished tying his other shoe, scowling at the floor. _'No wonder he left you. I can't stand you even for five minutes.'_ He chafed to be gone, away from his new duet partner. "I'm going."

"Have fun on your holiday," Rin said, her lips curved in a poisonous smile. How dare such a man ignore her, and worse yet that he should be too stupid to realize that she was talking about the man he was sleeping with, _her_ Hatsuharu. What an aberration he was, unseemly, unsightly.

A…a monster.

* * *

Kyou took the stairs up to his apartment two at a time, irritation itching under his skin. He still couldn't shake the annoyance that idiot woman Rin left him with. He hadn't felt this way about someone since…

A chill ran over his body. _'Forget it. Just forget it. That was a long time ago.'_ He was so preoccupied with the past that he ran straight into someone in the hallway. He opened his mouth for his usual berating rant when he realized exactly who it was. "Oh, Tohru. Sorry," he said shortly.

Tohru smiled, forgiving him anything that that sunny look. "Kyou! I'm so glad to see you, and you're looking well. Kisa is healthy, I hope."

"Y-yeah. Come in." He unlocked the door, stepped aside to let her in. "The monthly visit. I almost forgot." Nervously he set his keys and wallet on the dining table, slung his jacket over a chair. "Kisa!"

The young girl came quickly from her bedroom at her brother's call. She bowed slightly to Tohru.

"Kisa-chan," the brunette said warmly. "How have you been?"

"I'm well," the girl replied softly. "Kyou-nii has worked hard this month. He even bought me new hair clips." She touched the shining decorations in her hair.

"They're beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed. "You're so lucky to have a big brother like Kyou. How has school been?"

"My grades have been good this quarter," Kisa said demurely. "Haru-nii has helped a lot."

"'Haru-nii'?" Tohru asked with a quizzical look.

Kyou's face flushed as his sister continued, "Kyou-nii's boyfriend."

He cringed, opened his mouth to explain himself when Tohru said, "Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you're all getting along." She glanced at her watch almost in surprise. "Oh, this was just supposed to be brief visit this time, so I'll get going!" Kyou escorted her to the door, fingers twitching nervously. "Ah, Kyou-kun."

"Yes?"

"I would love to meet Haru next time. You know I'm supposed to meet everyone who frequents the household, especially someone who influences Kisa-chan."

He blushed, nodded. "I-I'm sorry. Next time maybe I could arrange for him to be here."

Tohru smiled. "I'd really like that, to meet someone Kyou-kun likes. You seem so much happier than last time I saw you. I'll see you next month!" She stepped into the hall and smiled at the closed door. Sometimes she felt bad having to check up on Kyou and his little sister—the man always seemed to take such wonderful care of her—but the law was the law. Anyway, it was just a formality by now; she had been assigned to the Sohma case file two years ago and she had never seen anything but love in the household. There was no way they would ever separate the two and take Kisa away from such a loving caregiver like Kyou.

* * *

Kyou leaned against the door with a sigh. How stupid of him to forget that Tohru was scheduled to come by today for her regular visit. His fingers clenched into fists and he shut his eyes. How could he ask Hatsuharu to show up for a child services appointment? How embarrassing. How could he admit that such a thing had to happen monthly, as if he couldn't take care of Kisa properly. Obviously it would scare the other man off; Hatsuharu would definitely see it as having to be shackled to Kyou, stuck with some annoying responsibility.

The phone rang as if sensing Kyou's frustration and wanting to add to it. He growled, praying it wasn't Ayame demanding he work tomorrow on his one day off. "What?" he practically yelled into the receiver.

"My, kitten, is that any way to say hello to your boyfriend?" the smooth, teasing voice said over the line.

He sighed. "Haru. What do you want?"

"You have tomorrow off, right?"

"Yeah," Kyou replied, stomach in knots at the thought of asking his lover to have a meeting with Tohru.

"Well, I was thinking that tonight maybe you could come over to my place and we could get cozy, share that bottle of wine." The older man's attention was diverted now, his mouth dry at the proposal that hung in the air. "Kyou? Are you still there?"

"I…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Kyou protested.

"Let's consider it settled then. I'll pick you up at seven," Hatsuharu practically purred over the line. It was enough to make Kyou blush and slam the phone down, heart thumping.

The black and white-haired man chuckled to himself, setting the receiver down gently in the cradle. "I hope you aren't making personal calls on the business line," someone reprimanded.

Hatsuharu swung around on his swivel stool. "Ah, Hatori. Maybe a little bit."

"Use your cell phone for those kinds of calls," the brunette admonished. "This new boyfriend of yours is making you delinquent, even more so than Rin."

"Sorry, cousin." Hatsuharu stood, shook out his long white coat. "I was wondering if maybe I could take off early tonight. I'll make it up tomorrow with double shifts."

Hatori adjusted his glasses, stared speculatively at his younger cousin. "Fine, but I expect you here at two in the afternoon tomorrow. You have five appointments left before you can leave. Don't foist the x-rays two of them need off on the radiology team, and don't think I won't find out if you ask Momiji to push a few patients off on someone else." Amber eyes sent his cousin a warning look.

Hatsuharu's fingers tangled in the stethoscope around his neck, an easy smile coming across his face. "Of course, Hatori." His mind was already on what patients he could as Momiji to pass on to someone else, and what kind of wine to pick up to set the mood for the first seduction of his kitten at his home.

* * *

Kyou stuffed more of the beef and noodles into his mouth. "This isn't too bad," he mumbled around his mouthful, taking a gulp of wine.

Hatsuharu chuckled as he watched his boyfriend eat indelicately. "I had to throw out the first batch. The second one wasn't too good, either. I'm glad this third one turned out all right."

The older man blushed, fingers turning the stem of his wine glass. Images of Hatsuharu slaving away in the kitchen for him made him feel warm inside. Or maybe it was the wine.

"How was work today?" Hatsuharu asked, taking his own sip of the alcohol.

"Ayame hired some annoying woman as a second singer. She bugs the shit out of me, thinks the world starts and stops with her," Kyou complained. He took another gulp of the red liquid, eyes straying around the open floor plan of the condo. Hatsuharu's home was huge; Kyou's whole apartment could fit inside the living room alone. Everything was modern: hardwood floors, beautiful marble, gleaming steel. He felt so out of place. The only homes he had ever lived in were rundown, where there were no dishwashers, washers and dryers, and especially no enormous, wide-open spaces.

"Kyou, are you all right?"

His attention snapped back to his lover and his blush deepened. "Yeah, just…I'm not used to big places. I feel like I'm making it dirty just by being here."

Hatsuharu smiled, grasping his boyfriend's chin and tilting his face up. "You make every place perfect, Kyou." He drew the other in for a kiss, lips moving softly against the other's. "I've been meaning to talk to you," he said.

Immediately the orange-haired man was wary. "About what?"

"You know this place seems empty sometimes," Hatsuharu said, glancing around the condo. "Sometimes it lacks a certain warmth."

"So what? You want to redecorate?"

"No." Hatsuharu almost laughed out of frustration. "There are two bedrooms here, Kyou." His boyfriend's eyes widened as he finally caught on. "There's more than enough space. Kisa could have her own room and we…" He paused, smiled. "We could share mine."

"What the hell, Haru!" Kyou sputtered, shooting to his feet. A hand went to his mouth as his mind spun. "That's too much. We've only been dating for three months!"

Hatsuharu stood as well, taking his boyfriend's hand. "Three months, three years, three decades. It doesn't matter, Kyou. I'm ready. It feels right. Doesn't it feel right to you?" He could feel the tremors running through the other's body.

Kyou tried to focus on breathing, tried not to hyperventilate. "I…" He clutched at Hatsuharu's fingers. "It…You've been good to me, Haru. And good to Kisa."

"It's more than that, Kyou. Do you feel the way I do?"

"I don't know," the older man hissed. "How do you feel? It's not like I can read minds!"

"Like I'm going to explode in frustration!" Hatsuharu exclaimed, then tried to calm himself down as he saw Kyou shy away. "I want to provide for you, Kyou. I don't want to see you sleeping on some old futon in a living room because you gave up the only bedroom to Kisa. I want to see you happy, living carefree. I want to come home to a family every night where you're cooking dinner and I can help Kisa with her homework. I'm tired of takeout boxes filling up my trash can, of my home being like a hotel room where it's sterile and all I do is sleep. I want you to come in here and turn my life upside down in a physical way to match the way you've turned me upside down emotionally; I want to see your imprint on everything I own. I want _you_. I love you, Kyou."

"So you just want me as some home fixture? I know I don't have the best job, and maybe I can't provide for Kisa like I want to, but I work hard! So what if I'm not privileged like you?"

Hatsuharu grasped Kyou by the shoulders, fought the need to shake some sense into his stubborn mule of a boyfriend. "That's not what I'm saying, Kyou. I'm saying I want to see you happy, no matter what that takes."

"What if living in my apartment makes me happy?" the orange-haired man retorted.

"Then I want to move in with you, but I'm bringing my bed with me if that's what I have to do. Don't you feel anything for me, Kyou?" Hatsuharu asked desperately.

"It's not that. I do love you," the older man mumbled, unable to meet his lover's eyes. "You're…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, but it's a lot more complicated than that."

"What is it? We can work out anything. I'm willing to do anything for you."

But Kyou couldn't bring himself to say some things. "I…let me think about it."

Hatsuharu felt his frustration rise but it wouldn't do to get upset. "Please, think hard about it, Kyou." He pulled the shorter man close, reveling in the feel of body against body. "I'm infatuated with you," he whispered, taking those full lips for the second time that evening. Kyou let him plunge his tongue into his mouth, fingers digging into Hatsuharu's sweater. The orange-haired man broke the kiss and suckled at the barbell piercing through a pale lip and the other man moaned, body responding.

Suddenly Kyou found himself hanging in the air and he clutched desperately at his lover. "What the hell!"

"You're too tempting, kitten," Hatsuharu murmured teasingly, holding Kyou tightly against himself.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom," Hatsuharu said, his voice rough with lust. "To _our_ bed."

* * *

The three men sat in Ayame's office, enjoying glasses of wine. One of them took a drag from a cigarette and blew the smoke out toward the ceiling, an indolent smile on his face. "So you've replaced the little stray cat, Aaya?"

"Not hardly, Shigure," the white-haired man answered from his seat behind his desk. "I've simply added some flair to the show. Besides, two singers with overlapping shifts will mean more entertainment for my customers."

"I hope business is well, as usual," the third man said, his wine untouched.

"Of course, Akito-san. I would never cause worry for our biggest investor," Ayame answered with a flutter of his fan. "And now that Rin is here, business will be even better. Kyou has such a beautiful voice, really, but he lacks that certain something to really pull the audience in."

"'Kyou'?" the black-haired man asked, his voice soft.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you've been out of the country on business for some months now, Akito-san. Kyou is the man I hired to replace our old stage singer; I can't quite remember her name any more…"

"Ah." Dark eyes traveled over the club owner. "Is he on stage now?"

"No," Ayame sighed in annoyance. "He insisted on leaving early tonight and having the day off tomorrow. Something about spending time with his little sister."

Akito seemed to become more interested with every word. "Do you happen to have a picture of him?"

"Of course." Ayame opened a drawer, rifling through some files before pulling out a picture. He handed it to his investor with a sly smile. "Not much to look at, really; he's quite plain, but his voice more than makes up for it. I do try to get him to dress better, but he's so surly. Completely unsociable," the white-haired man said with a pout.

Akito's fingers tightened imperceptibly on the photograph of the singer under soft mood lights. Orange mop of hair, such delicate permanently-tanned skin and those long, feminine lashes. Unmistakable.

His Kyou.

"You're right," he answered the other man. "Completely unremarkable. I hope his singing is as good as you claim, Ayame."

"Of course, Akito-san."

"I must go. I have appointments."

"Yes, of course. We are always glad to see you, Akito-san. Stop by again soon so you can witness Kyou sing for yourself."

"Yes, I'll have to do just that." The dark-haired man exited the office, fingers running over his silk suit tie. He attempted to control his breathing, heart beating fast.

"You seem interested in Kyou," a voice said in the dark hallway.

Cold, dark eyes locked in on the woman, narrowing. "Eavesdropping is rude."

Rin smiled, stepping closer. "You _are_ interested in Kyou, aren't you?"

"You would do well to not concern yourself with my business," Akito said coldly. "Something could happen to you."

She ignored his threat, pressing on. "I have a problem with Kyou; I think it may be beneficial to work together. I want to get rid of him…"

In the blink of an eye, Akito had her in his grasp, dangling her out over a railing. She fought not to scream, fingers grasping at his arm. "You will not touch Kyou." The slight man seemed possessed with unworldly strength suddenly.

Rin tried to keep calm, heartbeat jumping in her throat. "You're interested in him in a different way, then. Whatever your interest in him, it doesn't matter to me. I just want him out of the picture; he stole my boyfriend."

Akito stared at her for a moment before easing her back over the railing. He let her go. "Kyou has a boyfriend then?" he asked softly, a thread of hatred buried in his voice.

"Yes," Rin said. "I just want him out of the picture so I can get Haru back."

"Haru…" He rolled the name on his tongue, pursing his lips afterward.

"I know where Kyou lives," the raven-haired girl said, "if you'd like to see him. All I want is to get my boyfriend back. I could take Haru out of your way if you'll take Kyou out of mine. Does that seem mutually beneficial enough?"

Akito stared at her for a moment, mulling the idea over slowly. "That seems very beneficial to the both of us. You have an agreement."

* * *

The leather seats were cool inside Akito's limousine, the air conditioner blowing chilly air across his overly-hot body. He bit at his thumbnail, eyes seeing something other than the interior of the car.

Kyou. He couldn't get the boy off his mind. His wallet lay open to a picture of the orange-haired boy when he was sixteen. His fiery eyes had been turned away from the camera in shame, that gorgeous pout on full lips. He was sitting naked on the king-sized bed in Akito's condo, skin bruised here and there, which only made him more beautiful.

The dark-haired man bit harder at his nail, breathing becoming more laboured. There had been nothing sweeter than Kyou's mewls, his cries. Like the sound of an angel. His body shivered as he remembered the cuts he would leave along that perfect tan skin, blood dripping as the boy cried. Oh, how sweet the sound of Kyou crying. There was nothing like making such a headstrong individual weep and beg, to hear those pained words tumble from beautiful lips.

His body responded to the memories favourably and he couldn't help but smile. Soon he would possess that sweet boy again, possess him like nothing else. His to love, his to punish, his to make bleed. He could almost smell that spicy scent Kyou had about him, taste that not-so-virgin skin on his tongue.

Akito pressed the button to his intercom and gave the address of the apartment Rin had written on a napkin to his driver. The car went into motion with a smooth purr. The dark-haired man exalted inside. Kyou had been in hiding these twelve long years and now Akito had finally found him.

It was time to claim his long-missing slave.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sing For Me, Baby

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing & sexual situations/non-con

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou have been together for three blissful months, but both their pasts seem destined to come back to haunt them.

A/N: Angst cake, I bake it~ I promise it doesn't end on a depressing note like "And Love Said No." X3

**The story will now contain non-consensual sex. If that's something you don't like reading, then please read no further.**

//blah// = flashback

* * *

Kyou bolted upright, breathing harsh in the night air. His fingers tightened in a death grip on the bed sheets as his body shuddered, eyes seeing something that wasn't there. Hatsuharu rolled over next to him, eyes opening groggily. "Kyou, what's wrong?" Pale fingers reached out to touch the other's shoulder.

"Just a dream," the older man muttered hoarsely, trying to calm the beating of his heart. It was just a stupid dream, just some stupid memory. It had been so long since he'd had a nightmare. "Kisa…"

Hatsuharu rubbed a soothing hand over the other's back. "She's fine, I promise." He planted a kiss on a tan shoulder. "I want you to enjoy your time here. If you want, I could drive you back to your apartment; I don't want you to be unhappy."

"No, no, I…" Kyou let out a shuddering breath and lay back down on the soft sheets. Hatsuharu wrapped warm arms around him and they drifted back to sleep together.

In the morning Kyou woke to warm rays of sun on his face. The curtains were thrown back to let in the light and he almost purred as he snuggled down into the sheets. He hated to admit it, but Haru was right; his futon just didn't cut it next to this luxurious bed. His lover was nowhere to be seen. Kyou grudgingly roused himself fifteen minutes later, throwing on yesterday's clothes before wandering into the kitchen. The black and white-haired man stood in front of the stove, a sheepish smile on his face. "I can't seem to get the hang of making pancakes."

Kyou rolled his eyes and pushed his lover out of the way, taking over making the meal. The younger man sat back with a smile while he was served breakfast, enjoying every bite that passed the other man's lips. "You want to take a shower?" he suggested as he finished his last mouthful, a suggestive smile crossing his face. "We could take one together. There are six jet sprays in the master bath."

"No, I want to get home to Kisa. I've never left her alone for so long."

Hatsuharu, instead of being annoyed at being brushed off, smiled. Kyou's love for his sister was one of the most endearing things about him. "I'll drop you off on my way to work, then."

* * *

Kyou inhaled the scent of Hatsuharu, loathe to get off the motorcycle. "Kyou?" The orange-haired man shook himself at his lover's teasing voice, sliding off from behind, fingers untangling themselves from the other man's leather riding jacket. Hatsuharu planted a sweet kiss on his lips, making Kyou blush. "Have a good day, kitten. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyou's fingers strayed to his lips; his body tingled as he watched his lover drive away. He tried to shrug off the annoying airheaded feeling Hatsuharu had left him with and entered his apartment building. He traveled the three flights up, a little smile on his lips. Haru was so pushy and irritating, but he couldn't help loving him nonetheless. His mind played over the perfect way Haru looked eating breakfast as he reached his door, his smile growing. What an idiot, unable to even cook himself pancakes. Kyou reached for the doorknob, hoping Kisa had eaten breakfast this morning and got to school on time, when he realized the door was cracked open.

Shock seized his body before the terror set in. Had Kisa forgotten to lock the door? Had someone broken in? Was she hurt? How stupid of him, so stupid to let Haru talk him into leaving her alone for the night! He burst through the door, his sister's name on his lips before he stopped in his tracks.

"Hello, Kyou."

His heart thumped in his throat; the only thing he could hear was his blood rushing through his ears. Kisa sat at the dining table, her eyes on her lap. And next to her…

"A-Akito…" Kyou's fingers trembled.

"Shut the door, Kyou." And the orange-haired man's body responded out of age-old habit, the door shutting softly. The dark-haired man smiled. "I was just speaking with Kisa here. She's grown so much. When was the last time I saw her?" His eyes ran speculatively over the girl. "I believe when she was four."

"What are you doing here?"

Dark eyes locked onto crimson. "Is it so wrong for a godfather to want to see his godchild?"

"You're not my godfather," the orange-haired man hissed. "Kisa is under my custody. Get out."

"My legal documentation would suggest otherwise," Akito said softly, pushing a piece of paper across the table. Kyou immediately crossed the space, took the document in his hands and ripped it to shreds. "Same irrational Kyou. There are plenty more copies where that one came from if you'd like to tear them up as well."

Kyou swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Kisa, go to your room. Now, please." The girl hesitated, then nodded and quietly left the room, shutting her bedroom door. "What the fuck do you want, Akito?"

"To see my family, of course."

"We're not family!" the orange-haired man shouted before he reined himself in, trying to keep quiet so Kisa wouldn't hear. "Just get out. We don't want you here."

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, Kyou."

"Fuck that. I'm not some child any more for you to…to do those things to." A pale hand lifted to touch Kyou's face and he slapped it away. "Don't touch me! There's nothing that could make me want your hands on me."

"Not even if I were to take Kisa away?"

"I would fight you with every breath! You'd never get away with it. I've protected her since she was a baby; they'd never take her away from me!"

Akito's lips tipped upward in a tolerant smile at the other's outburst. "What about Hatsuharu?" Kyou sucked in a breath, jolting back as if he'd been slapped. "Yes, I know about your _infidelity_. I'm disappointed in you, Kyou."

"Stay the hell out of my life and stay the hell away from Kisa, or I swear I'll kill you myself," Kyou said softly.

"Instead of trying to give me futile orders, why don't you listen to what I'm going to tell you. I will take Kisa away from you, Kyou, if I have to. I will burn Hatsuharu's reputation to cinders if I must. I will ruin him and you will never see your precious little sister again if you don't do as I say." Akito took the hateful glare of crimson eyes in stride. "What price do you think Kisa would fetch, Kyou? She's beautiful, delicate…"

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Kyou hissed.

Akito's eyes were cold, serious. "Then you will do everything I say. Your father gave you to me, Kyou. Your life is mine."

* * *

//They had lived in a tiny apartment then. There had been hotel room after hotel room in his memory, and then finally that apartment. Kyou remembered sleeping on a couch that smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke, the stench closing in around him, soaking into him.

His father was a deadbeat crook, small-time with dreams of hitting it big. His mother worked at a little café all day. She chain smoked while his father drank himself into oblivion. The perfect pair.

Kyou remembered that there were always people coming in and out of the apartment. The walls smelled like mold and the people paying visits never smelled much better. His father had eventually decided that rolling liquor stores wasn't good enough money and switched to selling drugs. It didn't bother Kyou as long as there was a place to sleep at night. He spent most of his days trying to stay out of that little hellhole.

He supposed it was when he turned eleven that his father began taking interest in him. Kyou was still small; he hadn't hit puberty yet. His features lurked somewhere between feminine and masculine, any clothing he owned too baggy or too tight.

He remembered faint touches. That was the first sign. A slight touch to the shoulder while he washed dishes, a hand on his hip as he cooked himself something to eat, fingers sliding down the back of his neck as he bent over his homework. Nothing to worry about; it was normal for parents to touch their children. He supposed that's where he should have been smarter. Neither of his parents ever touched him much before that.

The number of people visiting their small apartment slowly started to grow as his father gained notoriety as a drug dealer. A few of his father's friends started hanging around more often, joking and laughing. His mother would smoke twice as much while they were around, her eyes wary. The men would often look at Kyou when he walked through the front door after school with incomprehensible eyes, making jokes about his father's "demon child" with the flaming hair and how his lips looked just like a girl's.

A few years later and Kyou was hitting puberty, starting to come into his own. His father's eyes followed him more often; those faint touches became more apparent, but it still wasn't anything worrisome, just annoying.

Then his mother became pregnant. He was fourteen. The fighting started between his parents, his mother tired and complaining about having to work at the café when they were bringing in more than enough money from the drugs. His father was getting angrier and angrier that she wouldn't let him touch her unless she got what she wanted. Soon his father had replaced him on the couch and Kyou was sleeping on the floor.

He could remember that first night when he had woken up to his father above him, his breath foul with liquor. He had thought at first that the man had accidentally rolled off the couch in the night and was trying to find it again, but soon that notion was displaced. A hand slid up his shirt and he pushed it away, the first bouts of fear rushing through his mind. That made his father angry and soon his wrists were in an iron grip, a slimy tongue working its way into his mouth. He tried to shout for him to stop, which earned him a slap.

"Just shut up, you little fag," came the hot whisper in his ear. "You're as pretty as a girl, you know. You're probably just as good as one."

He should have run away after that first time; he always regretted not doing just that. For some reason he stayed, though. When Kisa was born, he knew that she was his reason for staying. The days grew worse and worse as not only his father but his father's friends touched and groped him. Seeing little Kisa swaddled in her blankets, so small and helpless, gave him purpose.

A few months after Kisa was born, his mother overdosed. He was glad that his sister would never get to know her.

The abuse continued every day. He dropped out of school to take full-time care of Kisa, to protect her. It was one day in particular that changed his life forever. He had been trying to eat peacefully in a corner of the apartment when I man walked in. He was average height, slender, with pitch black hair; his suit looked beautiful and expensive.

"Akito-sama," his father had greeted the man with a bow. "Please, come in, come in." The man looked around the apartment in disdain but stepped further inside nonetheless. Two large bodyguards followed him, emotions hidden behind dark glasses. "It's an honour to have you here. I've been looking forward to doing business with you."

"Of course." Akito's eyes wandered the room, briefly landed on Kyou, then shifted away. "I am told you are the biggest seller in the district now."

"Business has been good," his father said deprecatingly. "Boy! Get Akito-sama a drink!"

Kyou grudgingly stood, walking toward the kitchen. One of the men that hung around the apartment ran a hand over him as he walked by and he had to clench his jaw to stop himself from running his mouth. Dark eyes followed his every move. "Nothing for me," Akito said. The orange-haired boy shrugged and retrieved a few beers for the other men, deftly setting them on the table and dodging most of the groping hands before retreating again.

"I had come here with negotiation in mind, but I have changed my mind."

"Ah, but, Akito-sama, we had looked forward to business with you!" Kyou's father groveled. "To be attached to your name would mean growth of the business beyond belief!"

The dark-haired man's stare was cold. "You misunderstand me, Sohma." Black eyes shifted to the orange-haired teen standing unobtrusively nearby, a scowl on his face beautiful face. "In exchange for my cooperation in your business ventures, I want that boy. This is non-negotiable."

"You want Kyou?" The drug dealer's eyes had widened in disbelief, then turned speculatively on his son.

"Yes. In exchange for my support, I will take him. You may keep him here, but he will be mine. Only I will touch him, or our deal will be broken."

"Sure, the boy isn't important to me. Whatever you want, Akito-sama."

"I will ask you to sign some papers to make me his godfather, of course, as leverage in our deal. I must legally own part of him." Those cruel, dark eyes never left crimson. "He must legally be mine."//

* * *

The phone continued to ring and once it hit the thirteenth Hatsuharu hung up again. He sighed in annoyance. Why wasn't Kyou answering his phone? Maybe he stepped out to the corner market or had other shopping to do, the black and white-haired man reasoned with himself, but it still made him restless. Kyou wouldn't leave Kisa alone at night. If only the stubborn man had just accepted the cell phone he had given to him, he would probably be able to reach him.

"Haru, get back to work," Hatori said behind him, barely sparing a glance from his paperwork. Hatsuharu sighed again and stood, picking up a chart from the counter. He resolved to stop by Kyou's apartment after work to check up on him, no matter how late it was.

* * *

"I don't belong to you any more," Kyou said defiantly. "You may have been written in as my godfather, but I'm twenty-eight now. You can't touch me."

"You should have held your temper so you could at least see the documents I brought. I am Kisa's godfather as well." Akito smiled poisonously. "At any moment I could claim legal guardianship."

Kyou felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "_Liar!_"

Akito lifted a hand, gently caressed an angled tan cheekbone. Kyou was too terrified to move. "So now it is up to you to decide what happens. Either you accept my offer and I leave Kisa and Haru alone, or you deny me and I take your sister from you and ruin your lover's life. What will it be, Kyou?"

A tear slid down over the man's pale hand where it rested on his Kyou's cheek. Kyou closed his eyes, held onto the memory of waking up in Hatsuharu's condo on soft sheets, breathing his scent and the feel of the morning sun on his face. He wanted to rewind time and just freeze it there. He held on tightly to the memory of Hatsuharu's kind face, tried to burn it into his mind. He silently asked for forgiveness.

"I…I can't lose Kisa," he murmured. "Please just don't take her away."

Akito's gaze remained cold, clinical. "You will never see Haru again. You will tell him you never want to see him again."

Kyou bowed his head, feeling as if his stomach would heave.

The dark-haired man stood, gaze traveling around the small apartment. "No better than your father. I was surprised at how quickly you managed to vanish after his death." The other tensed but said nothing. "Take your clothes off." Kyou looked up, eyes wide. As he stood there staring, Akito lashed out, hand slapping Kyou across the mouth. "I said take your clothes off." This time the orange-haired man's hands fumbled at his buttons, slowly disrobing himself under that cold stare. He tried to resist the urge to cover himself; it would only make the other man angrier.

Akito studied the picture from his wallet, then Kyou, dissatisfied with what he was seeing. The boy was unkempt now, hair missing its shine, skin missing that youthful glow. "You look like a cheap whore. How many men did you have when you disappeared? Did you prostitute yourself?"

"No," Kyou replied, fury in his eyes. "I worked hard at different jobs to support Kisa."

"Do you let Haru fuck you?"

"What the hell do you care?" Kyou spat, earning himself another slap.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"You smell like him. It disgusts me." Akito slapped Kyou again, the younger man's cheek beginning to turn bright red. "You will dispose of all the clothing you own; I'm sure it all smells like _him_. I will supply you with everything from now on." Crimson eyes looked away, shielded by those long, feminine lashes. Akito enjoyed the sight of the temperamental boy pouting, anger barely held in check. Soon the insolence would really rise to the surface and then he could begin punishing Kyou like he really deserved. "Now go take a shower and wash that smell off. And then…" Pale fingers wrapped around a tan arm, fingers bruising the flesh. "I will make you remember what it is to be mine."

* * *

The knocking came again, louder this time. A pause. A third round of knocking. "Kyou!" the other man called through the door, annoying and insistent. It was three in the morning and the orange-haired man was slumped against his front door, eyes on the floor.

"Answer him," the dark-haired man said softly from across the room, eyes never leaving the shivering figure against the door.

"H-Haru, go away," Kyou called. He wanted nothing more than something cold to press against his throbbing face. His tongue tentatively wiped away the blood pooling on his lip. Bruises decorated his body. Kisa had not made a sound all night, and for that he was grateful.

"Kyou, let me in," Hatsuharu said outside, frustrated that the door was locked and that he still didn't have a key to his boyfriend's apartment.

"Just go away, Haru," the orange-haired man answered, fingers curling into fists.

"Kyou, what's wrong?"

He shivered, eyes locking with those soulless dark ones, like black pits of hell. The tears wanted to come but he restrained himself. He gathered his courage, as if preparing to rip the still-beating heart from his chest. "I don't want to see you, Haru." His breath hitched. "I never want to see you again."

And there was no longer any sound from the hallway. A single tear slid down Kyou's cheek.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone gets confused about the characters' roles in the story, here's a synopsis:

Kyou - jazz club singer, Kisa's older brother (28 years old)

Kisa - junior high student, Kyou's younger sister (14 years old)

Hatsuharu - Kyou's boyfriend, a doctor, Hatori's cousin (27 years old)

Hatori - runs his own doctor's clinic, Hatsuharu's older cousin

Momiji - Hatori's clinic's receptionist

Ayame - owns the club Kyou works at, Yuki's older brother

Shigure - co-owns the club Kyou works at with Ayame

Yuki - Ayame's younger brother, works as a bartender at his brother's club

Rin - recently hired to sing at Ayame's club, Hatsuharu's ex-girlfriend/fiance

Akito - wealthy businessman who dabbles in the illegal (drugs and prostitution), has money invested in Ayame's bar

Tohru - Kyou's social worker, makes sure Kyou is taking care of Kisa

Kureno (not seen yet) - Kyou's apartment landlord


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sing For Me, Baby

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing & sexual situations/non-con

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou have been together for three blissful months, but both their pasts seem destined to come back to haunt them.

A/N: This thing should have been out a week ago but my house had unexpected company so I had no time to finish it up and post, but it's here now! Yaaay! Rin is, like, OOC, but I don't care because it's an AU story. This is my lame excuse~

/blah/ = flashback

* * *

Kyou pressed his bruised body against the alley wall, not caring if he ruined the new shirt on his back. A shirt from Akito. He wanted to rip it from his body, throw it in the dumpster. He wanted to scream, slam his fist into the wall until his knuckles were bloody. He wanted to go home to his apartment and deliver a punch that his master would not soon forget.

Instead he pressed his flesh harder against the red bricks, let their uneven texture dig into his skin. His ribs ached; he laid a hand across them. Underneath the expensive shirt he knew his skin was mottled black and blue, and later it would turn yellow as the bruises began to heal. He shut his eyes; just for a moment, just one small moment, he wanted to let his mind go blank, but his shame haunted him even in the darkness behind his closed lids.

How could he explain to Kisa their exact relationship to Akito? He pressed his cheek hard into the cold bricks, let the rough surface scrape his sensitive skin. He couldn't let her know what black blood the roots of their family tree was steeped in. How could he explain the claim Akito had over his body, his soul? How could he explain what he did to protect her?

He couldn't. He refused to burden Kisa with it. Akito was their wealthy godfather who was going to take care of them from now on and that was all he would ever tell her. She should be free to have a normal, healthy life. She deserved only good things.

Three years and three months: the time it would take for Kisa to turn eighteen, the time he would serve in bondage to Akito. It wasn't too bad, he told himself. He had been subject to it when he was younger. He had survived it before and he would do it again. To protect her.

/A time came when his father could no longer keep his hands to himself. Really, it had only been a matter of time before the man lost control. He was arrogant and selfish and vicious, and it led to his downfall.

Another night spent serving Akito had gone by. It was well past three in the morning as he unlocked the door to his father's apartment. His mouth and throat felt dry, but he ignored it. All of the aches and pains floated somewhere in the back of his mind, which was too tired to comprehend everything that was wrong with his body. He had to get inside, check on Kisa before he could fall asleep, bone weary, beside her. Her peaceful, sleeping face would soothe most of the hurt.

But as soon as his foot was in the door, the man that was his father was on him, pinning him against the wall. He couldn't fight, he was just too tired, and there was a hand around his throat choking him.

"I missed you and your pretty face. Were you a good whore tonight?" His father unbuttoned his pants, let them drop to the floor. Crimson eyes turned away.

"You made me a good deal with Akito, boy, but I'm tired of you not earning your keep around here. You're going to start earning it again, and Akito will never be the wiser. I'll have the best of both worlds." His hair was yanked, pulling him down. He could feel the pain radiating from his skull, but it almost wasn't real. Nothing seemed real any more.

He was on his knees.

He was going to be raped again.

He wanted to cry as the flesh touched his lips, but there were no tears left. He stared at the clock on the living room wall as he was violated, his father forcing himself into his son's mouth. There was a camera there, in that clock—there were cameras everywhere—that Akito had told him about. His master had wanted him to know that he saw Kyou's every move. He had wanted Kyou to know that he watched him sleep at night.

Crimson eyes stared at the center of the clock, imagining black ones staring back through it. Akito knew. He always knew.

And tomorrow his father would be dead./

"Kyou."

The cinnamon-haired man sucked a harsh, cold breath into his lungs, back arching away from the wall. He wanted to hear that voice and yet didn't, wanted to seek those arms and yet couldn't. Kyou swallowed. "Haru." His lover stood in the alley in a crisp white dress shirt, the top few buttons undone, and his hands were buried in the pockets of his usual leather pants. Kyou wanted to reach out and feel him, caress his face and touch every shining silver piercing. He was so handsome, so beautiful. It made his heart ache.

"You ignored me last night." When the shorter man said nothing, Hatsuharu took a step forward; Kyou flattened himself back against the wall, eyes averted. The doctor felt a guilty pang; he had obviously pushed his lover too far. "I'm sorry, Kyou. I didn't mean to scare you when I talked about us moving in together."

"What?" The singer's eyes widened as he looked up in surprise.

"Maybe it was too soon," Hatsuharu continued. "I just know that I want to be with you. I was hoping you felt the same about me."

The older man was caught off guard. He was so wrapped up and preoccupied with other thoughts that he was having a hard time processing his lover's words. "I—"

The metal back door to the club slammed open, startling them both and cutting off whatever Kyou had been about to say. Rin stepped outside, sleek and elegant and beautiful. "Oh, I'm sorry, I—" She paused, feigning surprise. "Oh, Haru! I didn't realize _you_ were here, and in our old rendezvous spot, as well." Rin smiled and laid a hand on the tall man's arm. "It's been too long."

Kyou shot a pointed, quizzical look at the other man, but grey eyes were locked on the black-haired woman. "Rin," Hatsuharu said softly. The orange-haired man watched his lover's jaw clench, muscles in his neck gone stiff. He frowned, looked back at his coworker.

"And Kyou. I didn't realize you two knew each other. What a nice surprise!" Her dark eyes gave the cinnamon-haired man a once-over, taking in his confused look with satisfaction. "Oh, didn't Haru ever mention it before? We used to be together, off and on. The last time he proposed to me." She waved her hand through the air as if it was something unimportant, but inside she felt triumphant; she could see the shock and hurt outlined in that scruffy idiot's face. All it would take was just one more crack to break him. "In fact, this is where Haru and I met. I used to sing here, several years ago, and we just sort of bumped into each other in this very alley." Rin flipped her hair over her shoulder, relishing the tension between the two men. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget we're back on in fifteen, Kyou!"

The sound of the door closing was like that of a tomb.

Hatsuharu's heart pounded. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous. He just needed to touch his lover, to reassure him; his hand reached out. "Kyou…"

The other man slapped the offending hand away. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, mind racing in a different direction now. "So I was just a rebound…from _her_?"

"It wasn't like that, Kyou." The black and white-haired man reached out again then stopped. His boyfriend's look was one of pure rage.

"_Don't __touch me_." Kyou backed away from Hatsuharu, his thoughts flying through his mind in a jumble. "You met me the exact same way you met her. That doesn't just happen, Haru. Did you even...Did you even see _me_ when we..." He rested the palm of a hand against his forehead, curled his fingers in his hair, yanked hard. He needed to feel pain to make sure this awful dream was real. He laughed brokenly at himself. "I always thought I must be stupid to think someone like you would like someone like me..."

Hatsuharu stood still, the blood draining from his face. "'Someone like me'?" he echoed. "I don't understand."

Kyou refused to look at his lover. If he did, he was sure he would break into pieces. "A doctor who lives in an expensive condo, who makes more in one year than I probably have in a decade, doesn't fall in love with some shitty lounge singer! Rin said you dated on and off; you _proposed_ to her. You of all people wouldn't do that unless you loved that person."

_'You of all people'_ repeated in the singer's mind. He was thinking like he knew this man when really everything about him could have been a lie. How easy it would have been for Hatsuharu to play along as the attentive boyfriend so he could have easy, regular sex at his fingertips...

It was too late; Kyou was breaking into pieces at the thought of so immense a betrayal. He refused to cry, tried to shove the overwhelming emotions deep down inside himself. He had been in love, but the person he was in love with had had his heart somewhere else. "How long before you would have gone back to her?"

Hatsuharu was silent for a moment, a million answers rushing through his mind. "Other relationships only lasted a few months at most, but—"

"So you would have left soon," Kyou said bitterly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just trying to be honest with you. It's different with you."

"_Now_ you want to be honest!" Kyou hissed. "I let you in my home. I let you around Kisa. I let you—!" He cut himself off but his face divulged his thoughts. He had let the other man do things to him that he had never willingly let anyone do before. Nobody had touched him like that since Akito or his father… Shame burned him. He had _allowed _someone to violate him this time. To think that he had been worried about what Akito might do to his lover; he should have taken Kisa and run again.

"Kyou," Hatsuharu said pleadingly. "I love you. Please just let me explain."

Kyou clenched his fists and turned away. His whole body ached as he opened the door to return to the club. He paused, just for a moment, a tremor shaking him. He wanted so desperately to fall into Haru's arms, to forgive him everything, to unload his worries and fears. He wanted his lover to reassure him, to promise that he would take Kyou and Kisa far away from Akito and protect them. He forced himself not to turn around. "Stay the hell away from here, and stay the hell away from me and Kisa!" He slammed the door behind him and Hatsuharu was left alone.

* * *

Kyou fidgeted restlessly in the air conditioned car. The black tinted partition was rolled up between the front and back seats; he was locked in and would have to wait to be let out. There was no escape. At every moment he would be monitored now, someone always watching, someone always following.

When he was finally let out of the car at his building, he was glad that the guard did not follow him as he ran up the three flights of stairs. He just wanted to see Kisa, to hold her even if it was just to selfishly comfort himself. The rest of the day had been a nightmare of missed notes on stage and a customer complaint against him when he had shouted at a man who had offered to buy him a drink. He was just glad to be home.

The door to his apartment was unlocked, which set him on edge. He would have never left out such an important safety measure before. As it was, Akito had probably added his own touch by now: cameras and recorders and who knew what else…

Kyou stood in his doorway, stunned. It was all gone. Everything was gone.

"Where's Kisa?" he asked numbly, surveying the empty expanse of his home. Only the bigger items were left: his futon, his dresser, and the kitchen table. Akito sat at the table with paperwork set out before him.

"She is at my home. Your new home. You won't be needing anything from here so I had it disposed of." Akito studied the younger man with a predatory stare, watching as his slave gave the barest scowl, his fingers twitching into a fist.

"What if I needed something from here?" Kyou asked, almost growling.

"Are you challenging me, Kyou?" Akito's voice was soft and threatening, dark eyes direct.

The orange-haired man looked away. "No," he murmured.

Akito stood. "Everything you need, I will now provide as I see fit." He picked up the papers and handed them to the other man. "These are your documents for explaining you will not be renewing your lease in three months. I have already paid for those months ahead of time so there will be no complications. You have ten minutes to visit the manager's office to turn these and your keys in before meeting me outside. Don't make me come look for you. You will not like the consequences."

Kyou tried not to flinch as the dark-haired man passed by him. He felt lost as he made the trip down to the apartment manager's office. His mind was numb with the shock of losing his home, his life.

But he still had Kisa. That was the only important thing right now.

He knocked at the door and a pleasant, mellow voice called him in. "Kyou," he was greeted warmly by the tall man seated at the desk.

"Kureno," he acknowledged respectfully.

"I thought I would see you soon," the sandy-haired man said with a smile. "I'll be sorry to see you go, and Kisa as well. You were some of my best tenants."

"Thank you," Kyou mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He handed the other man the formal papers for the ending of his lease.

"I will admit I was surprised when a man showed up in my office this afternoon to pay off the last few months' rent. It was a bit abrupt. I believe he said his name was Akira?"

"Akito." The name fell from his lips numbly. "A wealthy relation," he explained with a pit in his stomach.

"Ah. He said not to worry about your deposit, but I thought I should check with you as well. Are you sure you won't be needing the money back?"

Kyou felt his cheeks warm at the concerned, questioning look the other man gave him. A million desperate words rose in his throat but fear made him unable to say anything other than, "Don't worry about it." He fidgeted for a moment before adding, "Thank you, Kureno, for all the times you checked on Kisa for me, and for being understanding the few times my rent was late. I should be going."

"I hope to see you again," Kureno said, rising from his seat. "Tell your sister that I said hello."

"I will," Kyou promised. They bowed to each other. He felt no better when he stepped outside to be greeted by a bodyguard ushering him back into the sleek black car.

Akito was waiting for him. Dark eyes glanced at an expensive wristwatch. "Thirty seconds left. I'm pleased you're on time." The car pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," Akito said, eyes locked on his prey. "There's a lot of work to be done."

It was a thirty minute ride across districts filled with tense and awkward silence. When he was let out of the car for a second time, he stared upward at the immense skyscraper that was obviously their destination. His captor glanced backward, annoyed, and the bodyguard crowded in behind him, forcing him to move faster. "We are the top three floors," Akito instructed him, ignoring the bows of everyone around him as they passed through the lobby. "Our personal lift is here." Kyou was ushered into the elevator.

The doors opened on the third floor from the top. "This level is the only floor guests are allowed on. The second is my personal office area, and the third contains the living quarters," Akito instructed as he let a servant take his business coat. "Your wardrobe has already been selected for you. Tomorrow you will have your measurements taken for tailoring. Tonight I have arranged to improve your appearance. I have business to attend to, but I will return in a few hours to check on your progress." The slender man turned to address three women who had entered the hall. "I expect you to clean him up and I expect your work to please me." The women bowed silently while Akito stepped back onto the lift with his bodyguard.

"And Kyou." He waited for crimson eyes to meet his own. "Don't think about trying to leave. They know not to let you. I'll be watching."

Kyou didn't have very long to allow the information to process before the women were ushering him into a side room. They set to work immediately, inflicting a manicure and pedicure, a haircut, and some sort of irritating facial mask on him. They worked silently and ignored every protest that passed his lips. He hissed when they stripped him of his clothes, growled when they plucked his eyebrows, and yowled that he could do it himself when they rubbed lotion into every inch of skin they could find.

He drew the line at the women trying to dress him. "I can do it myself, damn it!" They finally backed off, completely uninterested in him now that their task was complete. He eyed the garments laid out for him with distaste, but when he turned he found that his old clothes had been taken. He put on the undesirable clothes only because he didn't want to face the other man in his underwear.

Akito returned minutes after Kyou had dressed himself. Dark eyes critically swept over the younger man. It seemed as if they had peeled a decade away from the slave; his hair was less scruffy and shined with health, his skin glowed, and his clothes fit properly. He grasped the other man's chin, tilting his face upward. "Much better." The defiant stare of crimson eyes stirred his lust.

"These clothes are fucking ridiculous," Kyou growled. Why his master would want to dress him in a black high school uniform with a white dress shirt was beyond him.

Akito's grip clenched on Kyou's jaw. "Maybe you won't be wearing them much longer." He held tight as the other man tried to pull away, eyes like garnets blazing with fear and contempt. Only when Kyou was obediently still did Akito release him. "Come." He led his slave back into the elevator and up to the top floor.

Kyou's heart leaped into his throat at the expanse before him as the doors slid open. The entire level was Akito's personal room. Kyou supposed the floor was marble. There was a wet bar and an entertainment center and a bed Kyou thought was entirely too large for one person. There was so much space… He spotted a couple of doors, one which he assumed led to a bathroom. Rows and rows of windows looked out over a city of lights sparkling in the night.

Akito had moved to stand next to the bar, annoyed by Kyou's staring around simply because it meant the other man was not looking at his master. "Kyou, come," he commanded, and his slave walked to him with a scowl. "Kneel." The orange-haired man hesitated before sinking to his knees, eyes on the ground. "I have one more thing for you." Akito picked up something from the bar and brought it around Kyou's neck. Crimson eyes widened in alarm as the metal snapped shut. His hands flew up, tugged at the gleaming silver now encircling his throat, only succeeding in choking himself.

"Take it off," he demanded, heart pounding. Akito only stared down at him with cold, dark eyes. "Take it off!" Kyou shouted in panic. He thrashed, body slamming against the bar, lungs dragging in gasps of air; he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"You are mine. You were always mine. I do not want you to forget it."

"Take it off!" the younger man insisted. "Where is Kisa!" He snarled, reached out and grasped Akito's arm in anger, fingers digging in.

Akito struck swiftly. Kyou fell, cheek throbbing. A new cut stung on his face where a ring had sliced him. "I will let you see Kisa when I decide you deserve it."

The orange-haired man's glare was pure venom. "I'll kill you!" he spat, though the threat was made weak by his shaky voice.

Dark eyes shone with joy. Nothing was better than having Kyou alone, all to himself. His heart beat with excitement as the orange-haired man stared up at him with such hatred and defiance. He didn't want to break Kyou, no. They were so boring when they were completely obedient to his every whim; there were plenty of whores like that. But that was why Kyou was different, so completely different. Akito had owned many slaves since his favourite had disappeared in the night, but they were never been the same. This boy had unending spirit; the need to fight was so deeply ingrained in his blood. He had seen the potential there the first day he had laid eyes on the boy, and Kyou had indeed exceeded expectations.

He was Akito's dream come true.

The kick to his face sent Kyou sprawling and everything went black.

* * *

Kyou moaned as he came to, feeling his pulse throbbing in his temple. A line of across his face felt itchy and he knew blood had trickled down his skin and dried there. He tried to move but couldn't; something was holding his hands...

His eyes shot open, body jerking against the bonds which held him upright. He sucked in a jagged breath, eyes rolling in fear. He looked up to see his wrists encircled in cuffs with their chain looped around a bar. Then he realized there were many bars all around him.

He was in a cage. He cried out like a terrified beast, thrashing despite the pain it caused him.

Akito entered his line of sight. "Let me out!" he gasped. "Let me out, goddamn it!"

"I will let you out when I am ready," the dark-haired man answered, studying the long, lean lines of his captive, whom he had ordered stripped naked before he was placed in the cage. Every tanned inch was his and his alone. The fear in those crimson eyes made his lower belly warm. His hand reached out to caress a metal bar. The cage was tall but not wide; there were perhaps two inches between his slave's skin and the bars. "Your reaction to cages has always been a pleasure for me. I have grown a great fondness for them," he said, enjoying the slave's terror. "Ever since you escaped me, I have put some of my own ideas to paper and had them constructed. I have many more creations to test with you and I look forward to it," Akito murmured.

Soft, high-pitched whines escaped Kyou's throat. He had to rock onto the balls of his feet to take pressure off his wrists. "Please..."

"I admit I designed this one shortly after you disappeared. I did not know that you still had some growing to do, otherwise you would be suspended quite nicely..." The older man smiled wickedly. "But I do also rather like watching you struggle."

Kyou shut his eyes. "Please...let me out," he begged hoarsely, his body shuddering. It was too hard to think coherently; the terror of being trapped in the metal contraption was overriding any sane thought. "Please!"

Akito reached through the bars to finger the slim circlet at the younger man's throat, tracing the ruby set in the center of it that matched those beautiful eyes. "You will see Kisa when and if I allow, do you understand?" Kyou whimpered an incoherent reply, earning himself a stinging slap. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Kyou choked out.

"I don't want to hear any name from you lips unless it is my own. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"I will let you down, Kyou, because I am merciful," Akito said softly. His nails dragged down his captive's tan chest, leaving red trails across the skin. "You will pleasure me in return, to show me your appreciation of my kindness. And I had better enjoy it."

The orange-haired man let out a sob of relief as he was finally allowed to sag against the bars of the cage, but he wasn't permitted to rest for long. When the door swung open he was dragged out by his hair and a hard cock forced its way into his mouth. The hand curled in his locks yanked painfully. "Suck it, you worthless whore." Kyou moaned in pain around the flesh but his mouth began to work it to avoid further punishment.

Akito made Kyou call his master's name many times over the course of that long, agonizing night, but the only name on his mind was 'Haru.'

* * *

Hatsuharu stared down at the amber liquid in his glass before lifting it to his lips. It burned his throat the same way the seven previous shots had. He lifted his hand to signal another drink from the bartender with the familiarity of a regular. This was a long-standing ritual for him to deal with the pain of a break-up.

"Again?" the man asked and Hatsuharu nodded. The bartender sighed and poured out another shot of whiskey. "She left you again, didn't she? You're never like this unless she dumps you."

The doctor examined the glass despondently. "It was someone else this time." Pale fingers turned the glass in a circle. "He was beautiful and there was a misunderstanding and he turned me away."

The black-haired man behind the bar sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" When the drinking man shook his head the barkeep shrugged. "Suit yourself, hon," he said as he moved on to serve the other patrons.

Hatsuharu stared back into his refilled glass as if the answers to his problems would rise to the surface in the liquid. He hadn't meant for Kyou to think he was keeping secrets from him, which was most certainly not the case. He had never mentioned Rin because she had never been part of the equation to him; his mind was so crowded with thoughts of Kyou that his ex had completely escaped his recollection. And, to be fair, the older man had never been that open about his past either.

What had he done wrong other than that? If Kyou had thought he was being too forward about asking him to move in then he could have just said so. It obviously had to have just been an overreaction from the older man, which wasn't uncommon; Kyou was always a bit touchy.

Well, he was very touchy, to be honest, but that was what the doctor loved most about him. There wasn't a single thing he wasn't passionate about, whether negative or positive. Already he missed listening to his boyfriend talk about his day; he missed sitting down to help Kisa with her homework, and he missed holding Kyou at night and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

He couldn't accept it. He couldn't let this relationship end just like that. Kyou meant too much to him, and he liked to think that he meant a lot to Kyou. He hadn't imagined the love he saw in those exotic crimson eyes.

No, he wouldn't let him go. Until Kyou looked him straight in the eyes and told him he didn't want to be together any more, he wasn't going to let go. He would take nothing less.

Hatsuharu left his last shot untouched and threw down enough money to pay his bill. He would need to sober up a bit between the bar and Kyou's apartment. There would be plenty of time to gather his coherent thoughts together on the train ride there.

He had to see Kyou again and he prayed it wouldn't be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sing For Me, Baby

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing & sexual situations/non-con

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou have been together for three blissful months, but both their pasts seem destined to come back to haunt them.

A/N: More Haru and Kyou torturing, hurray!

/blah/ = flashback

* * *

Hatsuharu stepped off the subway and paused to orient himself before heading the short distance down the street to Kyou's apartment building, his mind fuzzy with the alcohol. He knew Kyou would hate that he was slightly intoxicated but he just had to talk to him. There was such a big rift, such a big misunderstanding between them, and he couldn't leave it like that.

The stairs seemed just a little more daunting than usual on his way to the third floor. All he could think about was taking Kyou's head between his hands and kissing him until the older man forgave him. A silly smile crossed his face at the thought; Kyou would probably deck him before he would allow something so intimate outside of the bedroom.

He knocked softly at first, aware that at this hour Kisa would be in bed. When there was no answer he knocked harder. "Kyou?"

The door cracked open and an unfamiliar face peered out at him, eyes wide. Hatsuharu thought for a moment that perhaps he had embarrassed himself by knocking at the wrong door but a quick glance told him he had the right apartment number. The woman had said nothing yet and the doctor assumed it must be because of his piercings; it was a common reaction. Combined with the late hour, it was no wonder. He put on his best congenial smile and said, "I'm looking for Kyou. Is he home?"

The door opened a little wider as brown eyes kept staring at him. "Kyou? I'm sorry, I don't know a Kyou," the woman said softly.

Hatsuharu frowned in confusion. "Kyou, the man who lives here. Are you a relation of his?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about!" She began to close the door.

"Wait!" Hatsuharu pressed his hand against it to keep himself from being shut out. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, and I know he probably told you to turn me away, but what I have to say is important!" He leaned against the door and almost stumbled as the apartment's occupant let go.

The first surprise was that what he thought was a woman was really a man, long brunette hair cascading past his shoulders. The second was the emptiness of the apartment; not a single piece of furniture was to be seen. The other man stared at him in shock. "Where's Kyou?" he demanded and he knew his tone was too harsh.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't know who that is!" the brunette replied, voice quavering. "I only clean the apartments. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorry!"

"What's going on in here?"

Hatsuharu turned to find a man with reddish-brown hair standing behind him. "I'm sorry for the disturbance. I'm looking for Kyou and this is his apartment."

"Why are you looking for Kyou?"

Hatsuharu cursed himself inwardly; he must seem like he was up to no good barging in here, undoubtedly smelling like booze. "Kyou is an important person to me."

The other man studied him for a moment before nodding and beckoning him out into the hallway. "It's all right, Ritsu. Continue on with your work."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll work hard. Forgive me for the delay!"

Hatsuharu waited until the other man shut the door. "We haven't been properly introduced," he said. "My name is Hatsuharu."

"I'm Kureno, the building's manager."

"Please, tell me, where is Kyou? Was there something wrong with his apartment? What number did he move to?" Surely that was the only explanation.

"Kyou left us today."

"Left...?" A thousand terrifying thoughts crowded his mind at once.

"He ended his lease today and moved out of the building."

Hatsuharu felt as if he had been slapped. "Where did he go?"

"Even if I knew that information I wouldn't want to give it out to someone I don't know. Forgive me for saying so, but I want to protect Kyou. Unfortunately, I know nothing about it." Kureno hesitated before continuing, "A man named Akito came to give me the news and bring the account current, plus the few months' rent for breaking contract, and Kyou brought the paperwork in later."

The black and white-haired man felt faint, as if his whole world were crashing down around him. "This Akito, did he say where he's from? Did he write you a check with an address I could reach him at?"

"He paid cash. I don't know much but that Kyou said he was a wealthy benefactor. I'm sorry I can't be much help."

"I understand," Hatsuharu said softly, head spinning. "Thank you for the information. I just know that I have to find Kyou."

Kureno smiled sadly. "I hope you find him, Hatsuharu. Kyou is a good person. I hope you get to tell him what you wanted."

–

Kyou kept his gaze straight ahead, every inch of him filled with hatred. The ruby in his collar sparkled in the light, as dark red as his eyes. Aside from that he wore only a small pair of black underpants. Guests milled around one of the wide open spaces on the first level of Akito's penthouse, enjoying bottles of wine that were more expensive than Kyou's apartment had been. To him it seemed as if the clients were drinking glasses of blood.

"Are you bored, Kyou?"

Crimson eyes met black, burning with scorn, before the younger man looked down. "I'm only here because you forced me to be." When the dark-haired man had told him he would be attending a party that night and had shown him what he would be wearing, he had fought. He had fought as two bodyguards held him down and he had stopped fighting when Akito commanded them to hit him. His ribs still ached.

"Your eyes hold insolence," the older man murmured and the slave cringed, gaze turning to the floor. Before he could be reprimanded further, a bell chimed and people began to flow into a separate room. "Attend me."

Kyou complied, following the dark-haired man. The next room was empty but for a semi-circle of posh black chairs. Akito was the last to take a seat and Kyou stood to his right. A harsh-looking woman stood before them. "We thank you for your presence tonight," she said, and Kyou thought her face looked far from thankful. "We will now begin the auction." The cinnamon-haired man's heart skipped a beat as one of the guards opened a side door and ushered a naked girl forward. She was short, no more than five foot two, and she was trembling visibly, bruises plain on her wrists. "Female, age sixteen. Full-blooded Japanese. The bidding will start at one hundred thousand yen."

Kyou felt sick; he hadn't known they would be auctioning off slaves. The girl was obviously terrified and he wondered what awful turn in life had happened to bring her here. He clenched his fists as he felt Akito's gaze on his skin. Damn him! He knew what Kyou would be thinking, what memories this would dredge up. The bidding ended at one hundred fifty thousand yen and the girl had tears streaming down her cheeks by the time she was led away.

Was that really what a life was worth to these people? How could a soul be so cheaply bought? He closed his eyes briefly, trying to will away the painful thoughts.

It only grew worse. Each girl or boy that was led out was more exotic than the other, and they were all so _young_. He remembered that age, the fear and the helplessness. His stomach churned. The sixth and last person was a male with blond hair and bright blue eyes, announced as Swedish, age fifteen, and he was a virgin. Bidding skyrocketed for him and Kyou felt tremors run through his body; he was helpless against his own terrifying memories. Eventually a man with greying hair and a cruel mouth won with an offer of three million yen. The blonde had tried to look brave but in the end he broke. He tried to run but a guard caught him by the arm and dragged him across the room; he was screaming in a language Kyou couldn't understand. The guard backhanded him.

Kyou didn't remember moving across the room but suddenly he was there, leaping onto the guard's back. The burly man grunted as fists beat against his head and shoulders, the orange-haired slave trying to beat his memories to nothing. He growled in irritation, trying to grab Kyou with his free hand; the other was still wrapped around the arm of the shouting foreign boy. Eventually the man caught hold of a flailing tan limb and Kyou found himself laid out on the floor. "Fucking whore." A kick to his ribs set his nerves on fire. The blonde was dragged away, still unwilling but much more quiet.

The slave left behind closed his eyes, sides heaving to catch his breath from the pain radiating through his torso. When he opened them he stared up into dark eyes, side aching in rhythm with his heartbeat. "That was most unwise," Akito said softly. He scowled up at his master, considered spitting at his feet but then thought better of it. A delicate hand lifted and a bodyguard attended him. "Take him upstairs. You know where to put him."

Kyou didn't fight like the young blonde when he was yanked to his feet, though inside he was screaming just as loudly. The man with the cruel mouth was eyeing him. "When will the bidding begin for this one? He is a spitfire."

"This one is mine," Akito replied.

The man smiled politely as if Akito had made a joke. "I am willing to be generous with my checkbook."

Kyou bristled to be talked about like a piece of property. He wanted to tell them all what to do with themselves and he was angry because he knew better than to say anything at all. "He will not be for sale."

"A pity." The client's eyes were as pale as ice. "It would be a pleasure to break the little demon." Kyou scowled but was thankfully—yet painfully—yanked again, dragged through the penthouse before he could say something he would regret.

When they reached the bedroom, the guard dragged him over to a small kennel, one meant for something like a large dog. The other man abruptly released him and he fell on the floor. "Get in there." When the slave only stared at him, he scowled. "Get in there or I'll put you in there."

Kyou hesitated before crawling backward on hands and knees into the kennel, barely able to cram himself all the way in before the door shut on him. "Stay in there and don't come out." The guard took up position at the elevator and they both began their wait.

It felt like half a day before Akito finally arrived. The dark-haired man opened the door to the kennel and stepped clear. "Come."

Kyou crawled out of the confined space and sat on the cold marble floor, grinding his teeth as feeling began returning to his limbs. The cramping hadn't yet subsided when expensive, polished black shoes stopped in front of him. "Kyou." He looked up and that's when it hit.

The slave cried out, the force of the blow knocking him sideways. Blinding pain blazed along his cheekbone. Akito's voice carried to him as though through a tunnel. "Leave us." It took a moment for his vision to settle. "Stand up." The slave did his best to comply though he was dizzy; the second blow caught him in the ribs. "I know it amuses you to act out, but tonight you erred," Akito said, voice cutting like a knife. A third blow hit Kyou in the thigh and with a cry he collapsed to his knees. "Stand up." Akito tapped the baton against his thigh while waiting for his slave to comply and only when his slave was standing again did he continue. "Showing your willful disobedience to my clients makes me look weak. Am I weak?" He punctuated the question with a blow.

"No."

"It makes me look incompetent. Am I incompetent?" Another blow landed.

"No," Kyou ground out. He was trying to stay on his feet because he didn't know if he could stand again if he fell.

"Look at me." Crimson eyes met black and Akito studied his slave's petulant face. One hand lifted to tilt Kyou's jaw. "So beautiful. It is to be expected that others would desire you. I knew you would be mine the moment I saw you, some grungy little unwanted brat. It's those eyes of yours." Akito dug his thumb into the bruise blooming across a tan cheek, enjoying the flinch it caused. "Take those off and bend over the bed."

The orange-haired man complied without a word, knowing he had no choice. His heartbeat seemed impossibly loud in the silence. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the other man's presence behind him, felt the light brush of cloth against the back of a calf. The sound of a zipper being pulled down assaulted his ears and his throat was constricted with fear.

It happened so fast that by the time he cried out the other man was already thrusting. The penetration had been forceful and without any lubricant; his body screamed in pain. The baton came down again on his back and he clenched his jaw, breathing hard through his nose. By the fifth time he was hit his will was crumbling, eyes watering from the pain.

The thrusting stopped and without warning his hair was grabbed, painfully yanked on until his head fell back, exposing his throat. "Beg for my forgiveness."

The slave squeezed his eyes shut, keeping his silence. He was nobody, nobody; just somebody ill-fated, born in a ghetto. Why did they want to take his soul and hurt him? His scalp ached and he thought it was only a matter of time before his hair would tear free.

"Refusal is unacceptable," Akito said coldly. He shook the slave by the hair. "Do you hear me?"

"I hate you!" Kyou shouted hoarsely. It was stupid; he was insane. He would pay for it, but his loathing overwhelmed him. Hatred fueled him.

When he was punished he screamed until his voice gave out, and even then he continued to scream silently. Akito shoved the baton into him alongside the erection already within, careless to the slave's pain; he had to shove hard without lubrication. It made his blood sing to hear his pet beg shrilly for him to stop; Kyou even threw a rare "please" into his pleas. If he were to stop, though, that would teach the other man nothing. His slave needed to learn above all things to hold his tongue around guests.

Hot tears streamed freely down tan cheeks; the pain was too great for Kyou to remain sane and it swallowed his mind whole. It felt like a hellish eternity as he was violated and even when it was over he felt only agony. Akito leaned over him, breath warm at his ear. "You don't think it, but you're lucky, Kyou. The man who bought that innocent boy tonight, that sweet little blonde you so valiantly wanted to protect. Do you know what he does to them? He has them castrated. If they are lucky he keeps them to warm his bed for a couple of years, and when they turn unlucky, as they all do, he sends them to work in one of his whorehouses. A very lucrative business, prostitution." Fingers tightened on orange locks. "Now you understand how merciful I am."

Akito finally released his grip on the slave's hair and Kyou went limp. The dark-haired man tossed the baton on the floor with a loud clatter. "Get back in the crate."

Kyou tried to stand but his legs gave out and he only managed to collapse on the cold floor. It hurt so badly, like he had been ripped open, and even the thought of trying to move scared him.

"Do you need me to beat another lesson into you?"

The softly-asked question made him cringe and with effort he began dragging himself toward the kennel. More tears fell from ginger lashes onto the floor; normally he would feel shamed by them but it hurt too much to care about his pride now. The confines of the kennel were cramped and folding into it hurt even more, pain throbbing through him as the metal door clanged shut and was locked. "I will be back for you in the morning," Akito promised and then he was left alone with his anguish.

–

It took two men to remove him from his prison in the morning, one to pull him by the legs and the other to hold the kennel steady so his weight didn't drag it across the floor. He whimpered at the rough treatment but couldn't fight back, limbs like dead weight; they had gone numb in the night. They left him curled in a heap on the floor, shivering from the cold. As he regained feeling in his arms and legs he cried out, burning and tingling sensations writhing through his flesh. All he could think of was his own agony.

Polished black shoes stopped before his face and their owner crouched down. A cool hand cupped Kyou's jaw and tilted his head up; the thumb moved over his lips then up to a cheekbone, pressing hard enough against a sore spot to make him whimper. "My Kyou," Akito murmured. "Beautiful Kyou." When the hand released him, his head slumped back to the floor.

Large hands wrapped around his torso and hauled him up; he was jostled with every step, feet dragging along the floor. Every one of the guard's footfalls sent stabbing agony up his backside and he whimpered. "Do it properly, imbecile." Kyou cried out as the man carrying him stopped to sling his other arm beneath his knees and lift him fully off the floor. The bodyguard held him as far away from his own body as possible and Kyou wasn't so surprised; he could smell himself, fear sweat and sex, and dried semen and blood were crusted to the insides of his thighs.

Kyou was limp as he was carried into the bathroom, which was bigger than his old apartment. The bodyguard lowered him into a steaming hot bath that made him hiss and after a last distasteful glance, retreated from the room. Crimson eyes stared up at Akito, who stood beside the tub, before looking down.

The dark-haired man smiled at the barely concealed temper on his slave's down-turned face. "Bathe yourself," Akito commanded. "Or would you rather I have it done for you?" Kyou turned his face away at that and picked up the soap. Dark eyes watched his every movement, drinking in the stiff motions and winces. When the younger man seemed finished he said, "Dry yourself off and get dressed in the clothes I've laid out for you. We're going out. There's something I want to show you."

Kyou waited until he was alone to drag himself from the bath. Though the heat had helped, everything still hurt, and he felt nothing could ease the throbbing pain between his hips. He sat on the edge of the tub while drying off with a luxurious, fluffy towel before struggling to his feet. Each step pulled at torn flesh as he hobbled across the room.

The mirror made him pause and he stared back at his reflection with dull eyes. Livid bruises had bloomed like flowers on his skin where the baton had landed; his fingers lifted to touch the one decorating his left cheekbone, which was small in comparison with the others.

There was nothing he could do about it now. He found his chosen outfit hanging up and slowly dressed himself. Akito was waiting for him with unreadable black eyes. Kyou followed him with a limping gait to the elevator, flanked by guards, and from the ground level to the waiting car. Kyou was grateful to be sitting again, though even that hurt.

The car moved smoothly through the streets of Tokyo and crimson eyes watched them with yearning. It had been a long time since he had been out of control of his life; he just wanted to be normal again, to be poor and scraping by as long as he had Kisa.

And Haru. His heart beat faster at the thought of the other man, but it was hopeless.

"Kyou. Did you learn your lesson last night?"

"Yes," the orange-haired man mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He tried not to flinch as fingers ran through his hair.

"You are mine. For so many years you were gone, and now that I have you back I don't intend to lose you again."

Kyou's fists clenched in his lap as he stared straight ahead. _Three more years_, he told himself. _A little over three more years for Kisa and then I'll be free_, but he knew that was a lie. How long before Akito grew bored of him? How long before he was sold off to someone or he ended up in a whorehouse with that little blonde?

"We're here." Without Kyou realizing it they had come to a stop. Akito stared at him, giving away nothing. "Look out the window," the dark-haired man murmured.

The orange-haired man did as he was told. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary. They were parked in an upscale shopping district, people bustling about their business. Across the street was a bookstore, a cafe, and a woman's boutique. He was about to grumpily ask what he was supposed to be seeing when it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Crimson eyes had skimmed past before but now it was all he could see. In the window of the cafe sat Hatsuharu, as handsome and beautiful as ever. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, the stubble making his cheeks and chin dark. Every piercing shone silver and Kyou would give anything to be able to crawl into the younger man's lap and touch each one.

Just as his heart began beating fast, it felt like it stopped altogether. Across from his ex-boyfriend sat Hatsuharu's own ex, Rin. The sight of her dredged up the pain of the past realization that he had been used as a way to get over her, some stand-in before Hatsuharu decided to throw him away and return to her. The two of them were talking to each other over tea or coffee so familiarly; it made a lump of pain lodge in his throat. Rin reached over to take one of Hatsuharu's hands in hers and Kyou wrapped his arms over his stomach.

"How long do you think it took him to go back to her?" a soft voice murmured in Kyou's ear. "One hour? Two? It certainly didn't take him more than a day."

Kyou hunched his shoulders, trying not to hear those cutting words as he stared down at his lap. Of course he hadn't expected Haru to still want him after he had broken it off, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

"I will take better care of you than anyone else ever could," Akito said. "You will want for nothing. Your sister will want for nothing. All you have to do is give yourself completely to me."

Kyou shut his eyes to keep the tears from coming. "I want to see Kisa," he said hoarsely.

Akito smiled. "We'll all have a family dinner tonight." The dark-haired man signaled for the driver to take off and they merged into the flow of traffic smoothly. Satisfaction welled within him as Kyou didn't even take a last glance out the window.

–

Rin set a cup of tea in front of Hatsuharu before taking a seat. He stared down at the steam rising from the green liquid; he preferred coffee. Kyou would have known to bring him coffee.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"Of course," he answered politely. He took a sip of tea, hoping it might help to give him a little boost of energy. He hadn't been sleeping well, not since Kyou had broken it off with him the week before; the other man clouded his thoughts and haunted his dreams. He missed the smell of Kyou's shampoo, the grumpy attitude that covered his sweetness, the feel of his body next to Hatsuharu's own.

"Are you okay?"

The doctor looked into dark eyes filled with concern and took another sip of tea. "I'll be okay." He was surprised when one of her hands grabbed his.

"I'm worried about you, Haru." She gave his hand a squeeze. "You don't look well."

Hatsuharu was silent for a moment. How could he tell her that he felt as if he were missing a part of himself, like a part of his soul, his liveliness, had been torn away. There was no way to convey such a thing through words. "I'm just tired." Her hand was warm, skin soft and nails manicured; he wished it were callused, nails trimmed short.

"Maybe you should take a few days off."

"No. No, Hatori needs me at the clinic." The truth was that Hatori could manage without him, but he would likely go mad if he was by himself with nothing to do but think. As it was he ended up loitering outside Kyou's old apartment building far more often than he should.

"Well, if you're lonely, I could come by tonight." Hatsuharu looked up at the suggestion to find Rin's full attention on him. "I could make your favourite meal, a vegetable stir fry."

That was wrong; his favourite was the onigiri Kyou made with his own hands, as silly as that sounded. He could watch those tan hands roll them all day, made with precision and care, and love. Anything that Kyou made was his favourite.

"We could open a bottle of wine."

He remembered sharing a couple glasses of wine with Kyou in his condo, the way the drink put pink on his lover's cheeks, the other man unused to the effects of alcohol. He remembered carrying Kyou to his bed, making love to him and sleeping beside him and trying to cook him breakfast in the morning.

"And maybe I could try to take your mind off it." There was no mistaking the suggestive slide of her fingers against his skin.

Hatsuharu retracted his hand, eyes not hesitating to meet Rin's. "I love Kyou."

His ex-fiance frowned. "Haru, that man dumped you and moved the next day." The thought of that empty space made the man's heart clinch. "You can't seriously be hung up on him. Why are you always like this, with your head in the clouds? You need to realize that you belong with me. Haru, are you listening to me?"

Hatsuharu abruptly stood, looking down at the beautiful black-haired woman he had once devoted himself to. "I love Kyou, not you, and I won't give up so easily. I hope you find happiness, Rin." The black and white-haired man slung his trench coat on and headed for the exit.

Outside Hatsuharu took in a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He watched the flow of cars passing by, wondering where Kyou could be. Somewhere his love was out there, and he would be damned if he didn't find him.

* * *

A/N: I have a brain disease, I think. I can't stop thinking of Ijuuin rocking Misaki's world (from "Junjou Romantica"). My inner organs are being eaten from inside by the idea.


End file.
